I Got You John
by beckerandjess4eva
Summary: This small one-shot was written using the prompt'trapped in a collapse building' where John and Sherlock are stuck, waiting to be rescued. This fic is more angsty than the CM version of this prompt.
1. Chapter 1 Finding Each Other

**The idea of this was kinda based on something I read a while ago and was just wandering about how different characters would react. The prompt was kinda- 'trapped in a collapse building' and I'm going to try and do a few on different characters. Enjoy. **

**Also, I will try and end with the title as the last line.**

Sherlock- John and Sherlock

John gasped in pain as he tried to sit up, feeling the dizziness striking him, so he had to lie back down to get rid of it. "Sherlock!" he cried still in his lying position. "Sherlock! Where are you?" he cried as he tried to move to find his companion.

"I'm fine John. I'll find you. Just keep talking," Sherlock replied quickly. And even if John weren't a doctor, or even a friend of Sherlock's, he would have been able to tell when this man lied. He could hear the slight catch in Sherlock's voice and realise just how out-of-breath it was. Something was wrong...

John moved to a sitting position trying to keep his vision from blurring. "Sherlock, I'm here. I can't see you. Where are you?" he called trying to move but slumping back down with a huff of breath and a simple "Ow".

Then he felt an arm draping over his shoulder turning him slightly so he was faced towards Sherlock, who was coughing slightly. "Are you okay?" John asked abruptly looking at Sherlock's face, noticing the few cuts and the dust clinging to his clothes and skin. His face was tinged black by the smoke and his eyes were watering and rimmed with thick red lines.

Sherlock sighed dramatically and glared at John. "Smoke inhalation, John," he stated then looked intently at the man before him. "You however, are much worse for wear," Sherlock mused then lifted John's head in his hands.

Then John began to shake violently and he grasped onto Sherlock's shoulders. "Sherlock," he moaned as he clasped his hand to his chest.

Sherlock just wrapped his arms around John's body and stroked his fingers through the other man's hair, hoping impatiently that Mycroft would get them out, as Mycroft always knew where they were.

"I got you John."


	2. Chapter 2 Rescued by an umbrellaman

**A few people wanted a second part- so here it is XD**

Sherlock hated it- he always got bored when he was forced to wait, but this was so much worse. John was positioned hap-hazardly in his arms and Sherlock was talking about things he would normally class as _dull_... but nothing could be considered dull if it kept John interested.

Kept john alive...

Sherlock was concentrating so hard on John's breath and his tear-rimmed eyes that he barely heard the voices off in the distance. "John, Sherlock!" someone was yelling... it sounded like Lestrade. By the sounds of it Mycroft had probably sent half of Scotland yard and quite a few of his own men (the image of men in suits or even _Mycroft_ digging through rubble was something even Sherlock found funny).

Then there was another voice added to the mix, it stood out prominently, as if this voice was the one in charge of it all. "Sherlock!" _that_ was Mycroft.

Sherlock stared up at what he thought would be the sky and called back to his brother not missing when John flinched at the sound. "I'm here John..." he murmured hastily as he slowly pressed two fingers to John's pulse frowning at the irregular beat.

Sherlock looked about himself and tried not to worry about whether Mycroft would get there in time. Mycroft _always_ got there in time... but that was for Sherlock. He always got there in time for Sherlock, would that mean he was there in time for John?

The area around Sherlock and John creaked and Sherlock pulled John tighter into his chest. _Mine_ he thought protectively pulling John's whole body against his own.

John just harrumphed twisting his head to look at Sherlock's face. He had that '_it's mine so get your hands off it or I will mall you'_ expression, which was not that unusual when it came to his violin or various things he owned. There was even that expression when Sherlock was looking at Mycroft, Lestrade and definitely Mrs Hudson. He was a protective sod and that was something which few people picked up on. Even though you had to really look to see it in the direction of anyone but Mrs Hudson, and he usually did it behind people's back... that was why John had never suspected that expression to be pointed his way.

Suddenly moonlight was streaming down in their direction and the two men peered up to see the worried faces of Mycroft and Lestrade. "Over here!" Lestrade called looking back to where his officers were probably located.

Mycroft just elegantly shimmied his way into the small gap looking disapprovingly at his brother. Then he set to work trying to force Sherlock to get back up to safety. Sherlock just glared back, cocking an eyebrow and having a silent argument with Mycroft. Then Sherlock broke eye contact, looking back down at John. "I'm here John," Sherlock murmured ignoring the movement around them to enlarge the hole above them.

After a few minutes, with the combined efforts of Scotland Yard and Mycroft's minions the space was large enough. Sherlock climbed up first wrapping his arms around john and slowly lifting, thus pulling John out.

Neither of the two cared about the ambulance and the flurry of activity going on around them. Sherlock just stood beside John as he was placed on the stretcher stepping on beside him. He was blaming himself for this, as there was no-one else the blame should be given to.

Steadily the ambulance started and Sherlock sat beside his best friend placing a hand on the latter's arm.

"I got you John."

_**This**_** really is the end... so thank-you **

**Please review to tell me whether this story (originally planned to be shorter) was just as good with this bit added on the end XD**


End file.
